Have Yourself A Very Grinchy Christmas - Dramione One-Shots
by phoenixfirestone1234
Summary: 8th Year!AU, Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Boy, and try to face the problems (and happiness) that Christmas brings.


**Hey guys, this is literally my first Dramione ever. Actually, it's my first actual fic ever, so please be nice... This chapter is more of a teaser into their dynamic at the moment, and an intro to the main characters, which is why it's so short. A couple of the real chapters after this one might be a bit short, but I'll tap into the Force and get those chapters longer, and none will be as short as this one! Anyways, enjoy the fluffy and (maybe) smutty goodness that comes with our fav Hogwarts (non-canon) couple!**

 **PS:** ** _Please review for cosmic brownie points!_**

 **Disclaimer: Any and all characters are owned by our very own Queen Rowling. I am just a humble knave putting my penny's worth into the Dramione pool. I don't get any sort of money from writing fanfic, or else I would do nothing but write fanfic.**

 **Have Yourself A Very Grinchy Christmas - A Dramione Fanfic**

Chapter One - All Things Bright And Beautiful

Hermione Granger loved Christmas. She loved the excitement that came with the changing seasons, the smell of pine needles and eggnog, the red and tinsel all around, and the idea of giving presents to those you love to show them that you care. Nothing could shake her from her happiness, not when it was her last year at Hogwarts...

CRASH!

Well, nothing but this.

Shaken out of her reverie, Hermione stomped down the stairs of her dorm to see her dorm mate in a compromising position with the Christmas tree. HER Christmas tree. That she had spent hours decorating by herself because her DORM MATE wouldn't lower himself to the level of a lowly peasant. Or a house elf. She decided that enough was enough.

"MALFOY!"

Draco Malfoy hated Christmas. He hated the holiday buzz, he hated stepping on stray pine needles every time he set foot in the common room, he hated the Hufflepuffs that had set up an eggnog stand in the Great Hall, he hated that the hallways were filled with Gryffindor colors, and that he now had to go Christmas shopping for his family and friends. Stretching the definition of the word "friend", of course. More like acquaintances, and purebloods that he'd been around since before he could form coherent sentences. Or words, for that matter. Nothing could shake him from his brooding...

CRASH!

Besides the blasted Christmas tree bloody Granger had put in the common room. What was she thinking? Did she even think?

Lost in his anger, frustration, and mental expression of general ill will towards (cue sarcasm) Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, he didn't even notice her coming up behind him.

"MALFOY!"

Well, he was screwed.

"I spent hours putting that tree up, Malfoy, actual hours! Even if you have no respect for me, would you respect some honest effort from a human being interested in celebrating a holiday without the threat of an evil megalomaniac hanging over her head?"

Wow, Granger was such a cow. Hey, that rhymed!

"Oh, dear Granger, did you actually think I gave a rat's arse about your tree, or you, for that matter? It's all your fault that I'm in this predicament in the first place, so don't you owe me an apology?"

Oh, she was just going to tear him apart, the smarmy git!

"YOU'RE THE WORST DORM MATE EVER! WHY PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL CHOSE YOU TO BE HEAD BOY ESCAPES MY MIND!"

"THEN AGAIN, EVERYTHING ESCAPES YOUR FEEBLE BRAIN! HOW DID YOU GET TO BE HEAD GIRL, THINKING YOU'RE BETTER THAN I AM?"

They were arguing so loudly, they didn't hear the portrait protesting angrily as it was forced at wandpoint to swing open, or see Ginny intent on listening in on their fight.

"Hem hem."

Arguing with Malfoy was getting rather tiring...

"Hem Hem."

Granger never backed down from a fight, that was certain.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, STOP BLOODY ROWING AND LOOK AT ME, HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione nearly fell over in shock. "Ginny? Wha- when did you get here?"

"I've been here a while," Ginny sighed, "and you would've noticed had you not been busy yelling at this little bugger."

"Oh, excuse me, Weaselette, I'M the bugger? Have you seen your so-called friend's _appalling_ behavior?"

"Sod off, Malfoy, I'm not here for you." And with that, Ginny dragged Hermione out of her own common room.


End file.
